Bunwa Kaku
A beauty who was once Totaku's second-in-command. Intelligent, seductive, and manipulative, her power lied in manipulating others into doing her dirty work as she is otherwise an average fighter. Soul History To Be Added Appearance Kaku has raven black hair, which is tied in two tails, wears glasses, and usually seen wearing the Rakuyo high school official uniform, red blazer, red skirt, and knee high socks. Personality Kaku is very manipulative having manipulated various fighters to fight for her instead of ever fighting herself. Story (Anime) Ikkitousen Bunwa Kaku is first seen participating in a meeting with Toutaku, stating the that the Great Fighters Tournament was about to begin. She is next seen telling Ryofu to know her place as Ryofu, disagreed with Toutaku's decision to cancel the finals of the Great Fighters Tournament. Kaku then travels to Kyosho to tell Kyosho Academy, that though they have won the tournament by default they never actually beat them, causing Rakuyo high to not have to give up the Gyokuji. Sousou responds saying it would be alright to kill your leader anytime we wanted then right. Kaku responds saying go ahead. She, then gets a couple of Rakuyo fighters, to kill Ryofu, as per Toutaku's orders, but Kaku's plans are foiled as Ryofu is able to easily beat all the fighters. Kaku is next seen catching Chinkyuu in the act of trying to steal the Gyokuji. She then allows one of the fighters, after getting the Gyokuji back, to do as he pleased with Chinkyuu. Kaku then travels to Kyosho academy to give Sousou, and his fighters the Gyokuji, hoping to assure Rokuyo's position, of being under Kyosho having guaranteed protection by Kyosho academy itself. Sousou agrees to these terms. Ikkitousen: Dragon Destiny Kaku is seen with Kakuka, being praised for her hand in causing Kyosho to have the most territories in Kanto. Kaku tells him, that she was simply making the fighters follow their fate. Kaku and Kakuka then begin to share an intimate moment Kaku and Kakuka, are then seen together, having an intimate moment together, as Kakuka explains to Kaku that Sousou's dragon was a vital part in gaining Kanto. Sousou and Kaku, are then seen talking with each other, with Kaku informing Sousou that Yoshuu had fallen, but this did not satisfy Sousou's anger, and he ordered her to destroy Yoshuu, in vengeance for his friend who lost one of his eyes, to a Yoshuu fighter. She then participates in a meeting with Sousou, and Bonsoku, but it didn't last long, as Sousou kills Bonsoku for his arrogance. Kaku is then told that she is not allowed to make anymore plans on her own, showing that Sousou has little trust in her abilities. Kaku comes across Kakuka's injured body, which was bleeding out fast. Kakuka tells Kaku that she needs to find Kakouen, and as he utters these last words Kakuka dies. Kaku is then seen telling Sousou of Kakuka's death, causing an angered Sousou, to direct all forces against Nanyo. Kaku warns him of following the same fate as his ancestor, but is ignored as Sousou was a friend to Kakuka first, and Sousou second. Kaku tells Kakouton that he must lead the charge against Nanyo, which he at first disagrees with hating to use a sneak attack to fight, but eventually agrees, as he did not want to go against his friend knowing that it was an imperial order. Kaku is then told by Bunen that she had been fired as strategist for Kyosho, stating that she was replaced by a better, named Shibai Chuutatsu. Bunen then tries to have his way with her but she is able to escape, and after being tired of continuously being betrayed by her supposed leaders, Toutaku, Sousou, she decides to fight on her own, depending on herself. Talking with Kakouen, Kaku is able to trick Kakouen into going to Nanyo and trying to take the Dragon Jade, wanting to prove that she was superior to Shibai. Kaku hears of the battle of Red cliffs, from two Kyosho fighters, passing by, being amazed at how fast the war between Kyosho, and Nanyo has progressed. Kaku, while walking around aimlessly, finds Kakouton sitting by himself. She asks him what he was doing, and replies that he was looking for his friend, Sousou. Trivia * Kaku has an eyecatch in Ikkitousen: Great Guardians despite being absent from the season altogether * Kaku's measurements are B85-W57-H83 cm. Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Kyosho Academy Category:Other School Category:Rakuyo High school